


Wrecked

by broken_paradise



Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_paradise/pseuds/broken_paradise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond sits by the sea, clutching onto the broken fragments of memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> For John. (I love youuuuuu <3)

          Desmond remembers. He remembers everything clearly. The memories are like painful wounds he has to carry for the rest of his life. Everything was a mistake, he thinks as he sits on the beach, staring at the blue ocean.

          He keeps remembering Charlie, the twinkle in his eyes, his smile and his voice. He never meant for any of it to happen. He never meant to get so close to him.

          Desmond remembers the first time they talked. He remembers the first time Charlie sat next to him and poured his heart out. He remembers the first time Charlie told him about his drug addiction, tears rolling down his cheeks as they sat by the first drinking whiskey together. He remembers pulling Charlie into a hug. Desmond remembers heat pooling into his stomach as Charlie cried into his shirt, holding on to his arms tightly. He remembers feeling surprised, guilty and thrilled, all at the same time. He remembers telling himself it is just the whiskey but everything was different the next day.

          Every glance, every smile, every comment meant something different. He felt the knots in his chest tighten as he saw Charlie talking to Claire, looking happy and laughing. He remembers Charlie avoiding him. He remembers Charlie giving him awkward smiles whenever their eyes met. It bothered him so much. He spent much of his time in his tent, eyeing Charlie as he went about making a special effort to avoid Desmond.

          Desmond remembers offering Charlie to have a drink with him one night. It is awkward at start as Charlie sat next to him hardly saying a word. Desmond remembers Charlie shifting uncomfortably as he opened a bottle of whiskey. Desmond remembers feeling the heat in his body growing as he finished his bottle of whiskey. He remembers pushing Charlie against a tree in the midst of his inebriated stupor.

          He remembers Charlie clawing at his shirt and moaning into his ear as he grinds against him. He remembers kissing Charlie till his lips are bruised. He remembers feeling Charlie thrusting his hips against him urgently. He remembers his rugged breaths as he reached under his pants and his whimpers as he stroked him till he reached the point of ecstasy. He remembers Charlie crying out his name into his shoulder as he released himself all over his hand.

          Neither of them had the courage to mention the incident later but Desmond still asked Charlie out for a drink every few days and Charlie still accepted it. He remembers the time they went boar hunting together. They sat by the waterfall, throwing stones into the water.

          He remembers Charlie’s face as he locked the door before Desmond could enter. He remembers his stomach sinking as he watched the window burst open and the seawater flood into the compartment. He remembers his heart crumbling as he watched Charlie struggle to write on his palm and he remembers when Charlie locked his eyes into his in his very last moments before disappearing into the water.

          Desmond sits by the sea, clutching onto the broken fragments of memories. He remembers because he doesn’t want to forget Charlie Pace.

           


End file.
